Шаблон:Shipinfo/Data
} | prefix = } | junker_name = Junker | junker_name_ru = Джанкер | junker_image = Junker.png | junker_statsimg = Junkerstats.png | junker_pvp = Yes | junker_light_weapons = 5 | junker_heavy_weapons = 0 | junker_armor = 700 | junker_hull = 500 | junker_balloon = 1200 | junker_longspeed = 30.00 | junker_longacc = 4.30 | junker_turnspeed = 16.18 | junker_turnacc = 15.24 | junker_vertspeed = 14.00 | junker_vertacc = 5.50 | junker_thrust = 537,500 | junker_lift_force = 375,000 | junker_mass = 125 | junker_hull_profile = 350 | junker_balloon_profile = 988 | pyramidion_name = Pyramidion | pyramidion_name_ru = Пирамидион | pyramidion_image = Pyramidion-0.png | pyramidion_statsimg = Pyramidionstats.png | pyramidion_pvp = Yes | pyramidion_light_weapons = 4 | pyramidion_heavy_weapons = 0 | pyramidion_armor = 650 | pyramidion_hull = 700 | pyramidion_balloon = 1200 | pyramidion_longspeed = 34.00 | pyramidion_longacc = 3.50 | pyramidion_turnspeed = 11.00 | pyramidion_turnacc = 8.00 | pyramidion_vertspeed = 17.00 | pyramidion_vertacc = 3.00 | pyramidion_thrust = 675,100 | pyramidion_lift_force = 825,000 | pyramidion_mass = 200 | pyramidion_hull_profile = 352 | pyramidion_balloon_profile = 459 | galleon_name = Galleon | galleon_name_ru = Галеон | galleon_image = Galleon-0.png | galleon_statsimg = Galleonstats.png | galleon_pvp = Yes | galleon_light_weapons = 2 | galleon_heavy_weapons = 4 | galleon_armor = 820 | galleon_hull = 1500 | galleon_balloon = 1200 | galleon_longspeed = 36.00 | galleon_longacc = 3.20 | galleon_turnspeed = 8.01 | galleon_turnacc = 6.01 | galleon_vertspeed = 17.01 | galleon_vertacc = 2.25 | galleon_thrust = 672,001 | galleon_lift_force = 720,000 | galleon_mass = 320 | galleon_hull_profile = 900 | galleon_balloon_profile = 1568 | squid_name = Squid | squid_name_ru = Сквид | squid_image = Squid-0.png | squid_statsimg = Squidstats.png | squid_pvp = Yes | squid_light_weapons = 3 | squid_heavy_weapons = 0 | squid_armor = 313 | squid_hull = 450 | squid_balloon = 1200 | squid_longspeed = 47.00 | squid_longacc = 9.20 | squid_turnspeed = 25.00 | squid_turnacc = 23.00 | squid_vertspeed = 17.00 | squid_vertacc = 4.00 | squid_thrust = 760,000 | squid_lift_force = 380,000 | squid_mass = 95 | squid_hull_profile = 448 | squid_balloon_profile = 672 | squid_additional_info = The aft light gun is angled 40° away from the center to the starboard. | squid_additional_info_ru = Кормовое легкое орудие отклонено на 40° от центра к правому борту. | goldfish_name = Goldfish | goldfish_name_ru = Голдфиш | goldfish_image = Goldfish-0.png | goldfish_statsimg = Goldfishstats.png | goldfish_pvp = Yes | goldfish_light_weapons = 3 | goldfish_heavy_weapons = 1 | goldfish_armor = 400 | goldfish_hull = 1100 | goldfish_balloon = 1200 | goldfish_longspeed = 42.00 | goldfish_longacc = 3.60 | goldfish_turnspeed = 13.99 | goldfish_turnacc = 12.99 | goldfish_vertspeed = 16.99 | goldfish_vertacc = 3.25 | goldfish_thrust = 525,000 | goldfish_lift_force = 487,500 | goldfish_mass = 150 | goldfish_hull_profile = 680 | goldfish_balloon_profile = 969 | goldfish_additional_info = The starboard light gun is angled 82.5° away from the center. The aft port light gun is angled 130° away from the center. | goldfish_additional_info_ru = Легкое орудие на правом борту отклонено 82.5° От центра. Легкое орудие на верхней палубе левого борта отклонено на 130° от центра. | spire_name = Spire | spire_name_ru = Спайр | spire_image = Spire-0.png | spire_statsimg = Spirestats.png | spire_pvp = Yes | spire_light_weapons = 3 | spire_heavy_weapons = 1 | spire_armor = 400 | spire_hull = 950 | spire_balloon = 1200 | spire_longspeed = 28.00 | spire_longacc = 4.50 | spire_turnspeed = 20.01 | spire_turnacc = 15.00 | spire_vertspeed = 17.00 | spire_vertacc = 3.75 | spire_thrust = 675,000 | spire_lift_force = 562,500 | spire_mass = 210 | spire_hull_profile = 1377 | spire_balloon_profile = 992 | spire_additional_info = Both side light guns are angled 40° away from the center. | spire_additional_info_ru = Два латеральных легких орудия отклонены на 40° от центра. | mobula_name = Mobula | mobula_name_ru = Мобула | mobula_image = Mobula.png | mobula_statsimg = Mobulastats.png | mobula_pvp = Yes | mobula_light_weapons = 5 | mobula_heavy_weapons = 0 | mobula_armor = 600 | mobula_hull = 700 | mobula_balloon = 1200 | mobula_longspeed = 28.00 | mobula_longacc = 4.00 | mobula_turnspeed = 14.02 | mobula_turnacc = 3.50 | mobula_vertspeed = 15.00 | mobula_vertacc = 7.00 | mobula_thrust = 420,000 | mobula_lift_force = 570,000 | mobula_mass = 120 | mobula_hull_profile = 900 | mobula_balloon_profile = 1568 | mobula_additional_info = The all wing light guns are angled 40° away from the center. | mobula_additional_info_ru = Четыре латеральные легкие орудия отклонены на 40° от центра. | shrike_name = Shrike | shrike_name_ru = Шрайк | shrike_image = Shrike.png | shrike_statsimg = Shrikestats.png | shrike_pvp = Yes | shrike_light_weapons = 2 | shrike_heavy_weapons = 2 | shrike_armor = 425 | shrike_hull = 650 | shrike_balloon = 1200 | shrike_longspeed = 38.00 | shrike_longacc = 8.00 | shrike_turnspeed = 13.00 | shrike_turnacc = 8.00 | shrike_vertspeed = 17.00 | shrike_vertacc = 2.50 | shrike_thrust = 764,000 | shrike_lift_force = 395,000 | shrike_mass = 82.5 | magnate_name = Magnate | magnate_name_ru = Магнат | magnate_image = Magnate.png | magnate_statsimg = Magnatestats.png | magnate_pvp = Yes | magnate_light_weapons = 4 | magnate_heavy_weapons = 2 | magnate_armor = 620 | magnate_hull = 1100 | magnate_balloon = 1200 | magnate_longspeed = 34.00 | magnate_longacc = 5.00 | magnate_turnspeed = 15.07 | magnate_turnacc = 4.04 | magnate_vertspeed = 16.01 | magnate_vertacc = 3.00 | magnate_thrust = 537500 | magnate_lift_force = 375000 | magnate_mass = 200 | magnate_additional_info = Fore light guns are angled 30° away from the center. Middle light and rear heavy side guns are angled 60° away from the center. | magnate_additional_info_ru = Перeдние легкие орудия отклонены на 30° от центра. Легкие орудия в центральной части корабля и кормовые тяжелые отклонены на 60° от центра. | stormbreaker_name = Stormbreaker | stormbreaker_name_ru = Штормбрейкер | stormbreaker_image = Stormbreaker.png | stormbreaker_statsimg = Stormbreakerstats.png | stormbreaker_pvp = Yes | stormbreaker_light_weapons = 3 | stormbreaker_heavy_weapons = 1 | stormbreaker_armor = 420 | stormbreaker_hull = 400 | stormbreaker_balloon = 1200 | stormbreaker_longspeed = 32.00 | stormbreaker_longacc = 9.50 | stormbreaker_turnspeed = 16.00 | stormbreaker_turnacc = 6.51 | stormbreaker_vertspeed = 16.00 | stormbreaker_vertacc = 3.00 | stormbreaker_thrust = 2,780,000 | stormbreaker_lift_force = 600,000 | stormbreaker_mass = 95 | stormbreaker_hull_profile = N/A | stormbreaker_balloon_profile = N/A | stormbreaker_additional_info = Heavy gun is angled 73.7° to starboard. Fore light gun is angled 53° to port, middeck light gun is angled 95° to port, aft light gun is angled 102° to port. | stormbreaker_additional_info_ru = Тяжелое орудие на правом борту отклонено на 73.7° от центра. Легкие орудия левого борта отклонены на: переднее 53°, центральное 95°, заднее 102°. | corsair_name = Corsair | corsair_name_ru = Корсар | corsair_image = Corsair.png | corsair_statsimg = Corsairstats.png | corsair_pvp = Yes | corsair_light_weapons = 3 | corsair_heavy_weapons = 3 | corsair_armor = 650 | corsair_hull = 1200 | corsair_balloon = 1200 | corsair_longspeed = 35.00 | corsair_longacc = 5.00 | corsair_turnspeed = 12.00 | corsair_turnacc = 8.00 | corsair_vertspeed = 15.00 | corsair_vertacc = 4.00 | corsair_thrust = 4,020,000 | corsair_lift_force = 2,000,000 | corsair_mass = 250 | corsair_hull_profile = N/A | corsair_balloon_profile = N/A | corsair_additional_info = Port light guns are angled 55° from fore. Starboard light guns are angled 75° from fore. | corsair_additional_info_ru = Легкое орудия левого борта отклонено на 55° от центра. Легкое орудия правого борта отклонено на 75°от центра. | crusader_name = Crusader | crusader_name_ru = Крусайдер | crusader_image = Crusader.png | crusader_statsimg = Crusaderstats.png | crusader_pvp = Yes | crusader_light_weapons = 4 | crusader_heavy_weapons = 2 | crusader_armor = 650 | crusader_hull = 550 | crusader_balloon = 1200 | crusader_longspeed = 32.00 | crusader_longacc = 4.00 | crusader_turnspeed = 12.21 | crusader_turnacc = 8.00 | crusader_vertspeed = 17.03 | crusader_vertacc = 2.75 | crusader_thrust = 1,300,000 | crusader_lift_force = 2,250,000 | crusader_mass = 180 | crusader_hull_profile = N/A | crusader_balloon_profile = N/A | crusader_additional_info = Fore heavy guns and rear light guns are angled 30° away from the center. Middle light guns are angled 60° away from the center. | crusader_additional_info_ru = Носовые тяжелые орудия и задние легкие отклонены на 30° от центра. Легкие орудия в центральной части отклонены на 60° от центра. | judgement_name = Judgement | judgement_name_ru = Джаджмент | judgement_image = Judgement.png | judgement_statsimg = Judgementstats.png | judgement_pvp = Yes | judgement_light_weapons = 3 | judgement_heavy_weapons = 2 | judgement_armor = 625 | judgement_hull = 1000 | judgement_balloon = 1200 | judgement_longspeed = 28.00 | judgement_longacc = 3.31 | judgement_turnspeed = 16.06 | judgement_turnacc = 4.88 | judgement_vertspeed = 17.01 | judgement_vertacc = 3.31 | judgement_thrust = 1,280,000 | judgement_lift_force = 960,000 | judgement_mass = 290 | judgement_hull_profile = N/A | judgement_balloon_profile = N/A | judgement_additional_info = Fore light guns are angled 23° away from fore. | judgement_additional_info_ru = Оба носовых легких орудия отклонены на 23° от центра. }}